Renesmee's kind words Affecting Alice
by FatimaRamos
Summary: Renesmee just said something about Alice. It obviously affected Alice. What new Alice? Evil Alice? Or still nice Alice? I suck at summaries please read!   I promise I'll do better next time!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Thanks Miss Jane Cullen** for giving me an idea!

(Spike, Thistle Pixie, and caffeine thing… Search her story: Annoying the Twilight characters)

Chapter 1- Renesmee's kind words

It was a nice day when Alice shouted. "Edward, isn't that Alice?" Bella asked Edward. Edward nodded and ran like a gust of wind downstairs. Bella followed.

"Alice?" Edward asked. The others awoke; the first who came was Jasper.

"R- Renesmee… Such a… Nice… Child… He- he…" Alice said. Her ears were covered by her hands and her face was all paler than her usual white pale face. Jasper immediately knew her feelings.

"Renesmee… What did she tell you, Alice?" Jasper asked.

"He- he… She makes me smile…" Alice replied. Jacob entered their house and sat at the couch with his inappropriate seating position. Lea and Seth Clearwater appeared behind Jacob.

"What did Renesmee say to you, Alice?" Bella asked.

"It must be a 'Spike', 'Thistle Pixie', or she asked Alice to stop eating caffeine." Jasper guessed.

"She's funny… Ha- ha…" Alice said, with her eyes wide open. Renesmee appeared behind Edward. Edward shoved her a little and walked away. Renesmee followed Edward and Bella followed Renesmee. They walked in to a room and Edward sat down.

"Renesmee, what did you tell Alice?" Edwards asked.

"I told her she was cute as a Thistle Pixie, and I hid her credit cards." Renesmee said.

"You did what, Renesmee?" Bella asked. Jacob suddenly bragged open the door.

"Nessie," Jacob said. Lea opened the door and Seth followed. "Guys, I'm alright." Jacob said and the both of the Clearwater siblings left the room. As he came in Bella rolled her eyes.

"Stop calling her that." Bella said. I guess Jacob didn't hear that.

"Bella, Esme's calling you guys." He said. "Just a minute." Edward favoured.

"And there's another thing I said," Renesmee said.

**Sorry if it's too short… I suddenly ran out of ideas…**

_**Please comment! **_**Bad or Good comments are available! Just to improve my fanfic!**

**I promise I'll do my best on the next chapters! And next stories! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight!**

**Chapter 2- Worst**

"What else did you tell Alice?" Bella asked eagerly. Edward was all ears.

"I told her that her fashion sense is last year." Renesmee replied. Bella dropped her mouth open which cause her fangs to show. Edward had his eyes wide open, his elbow placed on his knees.

"SO last year, you told Alice?" Edward asked. Bella started being bothered because Jacob's still standing at the door, waiting and eaves dropping their conversation.

"No. I meant her fashion sense is better than last year's. Oh, I think I said it wrong to her." Renesmee said.

"What's the fuss about?" Jacob asked. Bella started heating up. She didn't mean to do this, but, she punched Jacob causing him to fly out of the door. Edward chuckled. Bella was wide eyes open, too, just like Renesmee's reaction.

"Where are her credit cards?" Bella asked. Jacob was out of the door, now. Lea and Seth dragged him away. "Oh, Emmet told me to hide it." Renesmee continued.

"Oh… Well, let's go, now. Esme just prepared food." Edward said. "And I'm gonna kill him." Bella whispered. The three of them walked quietly out of the door and sat at the dining chairs. Esme put the last food preparation, vegetable. Jasper smiled and sat down. The others, Carlisle, Emmet, Alice and Rosalie sat down. Esme sat down as she passed the dining plates to each of them.

**After eating**

"Have you finally relaxed?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice nodded and smiled.

"Tell me, what did she really told you?" Jasper asked immediately because he knew it was the time to ask her.

"She said I was cute like a Thistle Pixie, and she told me my fashion sense was last year's." Alice replied.

Edward and Bella were looking at Emmet with disgusted and angry eyes. Emmet looked back at them uncomfortably. Bella walked close at him.

"Emmet. Did you just… Favoured Renesmee? You know…" Bella asked. Emmet started sweating and smiled. "No…" he replied. "Really, brother?" Bella asked again. "YEAH!" he shouted. He suddenly took out Alice's credit cards and punched Bella at the arm. Bella didn't react one bit. She's too strong.

"HEY!" Edward shouted to Emmet. "I'm fine…" Bella whispered at him.

**This fan fiction… Well, I'm so happy I get to make another Chapter but I'm eager to make another one. Maybe I could make another Chappie, umm… Till January 8, or 9. But sorry if I couldn't.**


End file.
